Canvass
by midnight6277
Summary: O como gracias a un tarro de pintura. Steve logro crear su mayor obra de arte. Fem!Loki FrostSoldier.


**Canvass**

Ok, culpo de esto a mi Loki. Ella vino con la idea y una cosa llevo a la otra y esto nació. También culpo a **My2BrownEyes**, autora de **To Be Redeemed **(el mejor FrostSoldier que existe) porque gracias a esa historia esta se volvió una de mis OTP.

Esto es un semi!AU. Explicación: Loki luego de caer del BiFrost usa sus últimas energías mágicas y se convierte en gato. Steve, un artista neoyorkino que vive en su estudio, la adopta como su mascota. Natasha (fem!Tony), su hija adoptiva (Howard muere y deja a Steve como "guardián" de su hija de 4 años) llama constantemente a la gata "Lokitty", Steve acorta el nombre y termina en "Loki". La magia de Loki aumenta poco a poco lo que le permite volver a una forma semi-humana, dejándola solo con orejas y cola de gato. Luego la cosa entre Steve y Loki se va desarrollando y terminan convirtiéndose en amantes.

Luego escribiré esto en una historia más larga. Este Oneshoot va dedicado a mi Loki.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a Marvel y yada-yada-yada… Si The Avengers fuera mío todos habrían tenido una orgía que ni les cuento.

* * *

Loki estaba furiosa.

Bueno, la palabra "furiosa" ni siquiera alcanzaba a explicar la magnitud de la emoción que la embargaba. Ahí estaba ella, hacia más de 2 horas, usando solo una camisa de su amo con sus orejas y cola de gato moviéndose al ritmo de su furia interna…

… Y el tarado de Steve la ignoraba por completo.

El grave problema con Steve Rogers era que cuando empezaba un nuevo lienzo, se obsesionaba y ponía toda su atención en terminarlo. Lo que afectaba de sobremanera a la diosa del caos (traducción: noches sin sexo).

Y digamos que Howard estaba MUY errado al llamar a Steve constantemente "Capitán Virginal", porque no señores… NADA, absolutamente NADA en Steve era tan "casto y puro", sino pregúntenle a Loki.

La diosa cavilaba seriamente la posibilidad de intentar seducirlo para que volviera a la cama (ya era la 3º vez que lo intentaba y no había tenido resultado). Su cola se movía de un lado a otro mientras intentaba distraerse. _No es como si esa pintura fuera muy buena,_ pensó mientras veía lo que su amante mortal intentaba plasmar en el lienzo: una solitaria mariposa.

Harta de ser ignorada, tomo un tarro de pintura y lo vacio en la cabeza del rubio.

"… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" el rubio la miro colérico, había roto por completo su concentración.

"Porque me ignoraste" la diosa se encogió de hombros. "Cuando Natasha hace lo mismo no te enojas tanto".

"Natasha no me lanza tarros. Y no te compares a una niña de 4 años" el rubio bufo, necesitaba un paño para quitarse la pintura del pelo antes de que se secara.

"Oh vamos, ¿El soldadito se enoja porque se mancho con pintura?" la diosa se acerco en actitud burlona, su cola se movía aun al ritmo de su ira contenida.

"Loki…" Steve intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no enojarse con ella. Lástima que la diosa hacia esos intentos nulos.

"¿Qué? Es cierto, pareces una chica reclamando porque se quebró una uña" espeta y toma otro tarro, lanzándole su contenido al pecho del rubio.

El rubio mordía con fuerza su labio. _Es una chica, es una chica… _repetía como un mantra para no hacer lo mismo que la diosa hacia, pero ya al 3º tarro de pintura tuvo demasiado. Aprovechando que la diosa estaba de espaldas diciendo cosas como "A veces pareces nena" y cosas por el estilo, tomo un tarro de pintura verde y agarrándola de la cola para que no se moviera… vació toda la pintura en la espalda de su ex-mascota.

La diosa no podía creerlo. Steve sabía que odiaba que le tocaran su cola y ahora estaba completamente manchada de verde. Se volteo y fulmino al rubio con la mirada mientras se quitaba la camisa (y solo estaba usando esa camisa, nada mas) para intentar limpiar su cabello.

"Rogers, suéltame la cola o te morderé" la diosa noto la mirada en el rostro del rubio.

_Oh, por las Nornas, no esa mirada…_

Los ojos de Rogers estaban concentrados en su cuerpo, sus labios apretados en una fina línea y sus dedos acariciaban su mentón con gesto pensativo. Steve se había inspirado.

_No, no, no… ¡Otra vez no!_

Pero no se esperaba la siguiente acción de Rogers.

Soltó la cola de la diosa y la atrajo hacia él, apegando ambos cuerpos sin importarle que la diosa terminara aun más manchada de pintura.

"Gatita… gracias por eso" la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se volvía cada vez mas maliciosa, mientras sus dedos manchados de pintura acariciaban lentamente la espalda de la diosa. "Ahora, me inspiraste para hacer esto".

La diosa estaba más que confundida, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, esta fue de inmediato silenciada por los labios del ex soldado. Se quedo quieta solo por unos segundos antes de responder el beso con ferocidad. _Oh, por los dioses, extrañaba esto…_

Se dejo llevar cuando el rubio la apego contra la pared más cercana, y antes de darse cuenta de sus acciones, sus piernas ya rodeaban la cintura del artista, notando la dura erección del rubio contra su vientre.

"Rogers…" gimió bajo, intentando controlarse para no despertar a la niña que dormía en el piso de arriba.

(Aunque para ser sinceros, incluso cuando Loki gritaba aun más fuerte que de costumbre, Natasha jamás despertaba).

"Shh… tú querías esto" el rubio susurro contra sus labios.

Una de las manos del mortal se entretuvo acariciando los pechos de la diosa, pellizcando los ya de por si sensitivos pezones, y fue premiado con un jadeo y un temblor que recorrió por completo el cuerpo de su amante.

La diosa estaba perdida en su pequeño mundo de placer, casi olvidando el hecho de que Steve seguía completamente vestido. Sus hábiles manos se encargaron de inmediato de la camisa del rubio, mientras las manos de este aun recorrían el pálido cuerpo.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más desesperados, las manos queriendo abarcar todo, cada centímetro de piel cubierto de sudor y el clímax inminente de la mujer causado simplemente por las manos del artista cuando encontró su sexo.

"Steve… por favor…"

Solo esa frase basto para que los dedos del hombre se encontraran en su interior. El auto-control de la diosa desapareció en ese momento, y sin vergüenza alguna movió sus caderas en sincronía con los dedos en su interior. En un par de minutos Loki gemía y susurraba cuanto le gustaba, su interior contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos de Rogers, y con un grito de placer el orgasmo la invadió, dejándola estremecida entre los brazos de su amante.

Steve acariciaba el largo cabello manchado de verde, esperando a que la respiración de la diosa volviera a un ritmo normal; sentía sus fuertes latidos contra su pecho, y solo un sensual ronroneo lo saco de la pseudo-hipnosis causada por el fuerte ritmo.

Las manos de Loki, aun temblando levemente, se encargaron de quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior al soldado, liberando el miembro del rubio.

"No tengo un preservativo…" Steve susurro, un poco débil cuando las manos de su amante lo acariciaban lentamente.

"No importa", la sonrisa en el rostro de Loki era casi obscena mientras guiaba al rubio dentro de ella.

El alivio en el suspiro de ambos al estar unidos luego de casi una semana era claro, y sin darse tiempo para nada, Steve empezó a moverse en un ritmo rápido y casi violento, algo que le encantaba a Loki. Los gemidos y gruñidos de placer llenaron el taller del artista, los pasionales besos y los ocasionales "Más rápido" o los susurros de nombres, las caricias que hablaban sin palabras el amor entre la diosa y el mortal eran la máxima obra de arte que la imaginación o realidad podían concebir.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro: atracción, lujuria, deseo… amor.

Sus labios se unieron para acallar los gritos de ambos cuando el orgasmo los invadió casi al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos colapsar. Loki se quedo dormida casi de inmediato, y Steve solo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para acunar a la diosa entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia la cama que tenía en el taller, ya que no tenía intención alguna de que su amante, su diosa, su musa durmiera en el frio suelo.

Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a centrar su atención al aburrido lienzo frente a él. Ahora por fin tenía la inspiración necesaria para terminarlo.

* * *

La sorpresa de muchos, tiempo después en una de las exposiciones de Steve, fue el cuadro de una mujer dormida, completamente desnuda sobre una cama. Era algo inusual en las pinturas de Rogers, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las mariposas que adornaban el cuerpo de la mujer.

Loki solo sonreía, sabiendo muy bien que gracias a un tarro de pintura, esa obra de arte había nacido.

* * *

Ehmm… mi primer smut. Mi primer fic en español sobre esta pareja.

Y lo termine. Soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz~


End file.
